A Naruto Story
by ChelseaW
Summary: My Naruto Fan Fiction Thingy
1. Chapter 1

you were walking in the forest desperately trying to find the village hidden in the leafs, finally you stumble upon the two guards who stand by the entrance of the gates to Konoha.

"Hello sir and sir, would this happen to be the entrance of the village hidden in the leaves?" The two men look askance at each other then turned back to you "Yes it is"was their reply. You suddenly jump up in joy screaming "YES!! I FINALLY FOUND IT! AFTER A WEEK OF AIMLESSLY WALKING AROUND I'M FINALLY HERE!!!" You excitedly shake one of the men's hands and run yelling in an extra "THANK YOU!!" before you were out of sight.

The two men looked at each other again this time is confusion, but then shrugged their shoulders and decided just to go on with their business.

Walking along the path of Konoha you look at your map in a daze wondering if you'll ever find the Hokage's office. Finally you decide it's time for drastic measures, by this meaning you running around the village like an idiot screaming "HOKAGE! HOKAGE!", while you're doing this you run into a green monster, fall down and black out.

"You wake up seconds later too see the green monster looking down at you, then your eyes come into focus and you see a boy with a green jumpsuit and a beetles style, slick black, bowl haircut. "Are you okay?" the boy asked while looking at you with his big, round, irregular eyes. "Yea I'm alright" you replied as you were pulled up by his extended helping arm. "haven't seen you around, are you new here miss?", "yea!, my name is Tamagine Angel, I'm from the land of waves!!" You said while brushing you're self off adding the peace sign at the end your you're sentence. "cool name! I'm RockLee! Welcome to Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves! Want me to show you around?!" Lee asked giving you the thumbs up, you giggled and told him how you were looking for the Hokage's office, he then took you're arm and dragged you to Tsunade's office in front of her desk

"Hi! My name is Tamagine Angel, I'm from the land of waves" Tsunade looked up at you from her desk "what can I do for you Angel?" she asked, "I'm looking for Uzumaki Naruto" you told her, "Naruto?" she asked questionably, "you're a friend of his?", "um mm... not exactly, you see I've never actually met him I'm just looking for him and his team but..i kinda forgot the rest of their names" you

say while rubbing the back of you're head in embarrassment. Tsunade was about the 4th person today to look at you weirdly and with that look she spoke "well Naruto and his team are on a mission at the moment but..." she was about to finish her sentence but you cut her off "Where'd they go???"

**story fades out then back in to Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura walking along a dirt trail guarding an old guy named Sanaho Sakieto ((me:)yes I just typed in random letters!!)**

"Kakashi are we there yet I'm really tired!" Sakura asked Kakashi in hope to take a break. "Yea Kakashi sensei we've been walking all day and this old guys really annoying!" Naruto agreed. "No, I want to get to the Sky village by tonight and get home by tomorrow night" Kakashi said in a tired voice" "Awwwww" Everyone replied in a disappointed way **Soon it's night and the tired group of ninjas finally arrive at their destination where the villagers offer food and a place to sleep for the night as thanks**

**The moon goes down and the morning sun freshly comes up**

Kakashi and the others wake up to see a bunch of men and women on horses with swords trying to sleigh the Sky village.

"Naruto,Sakura!! get out there!" Kakashi yelled before taking his Kunai out and running to jump in the fight. "Right!" they both said too taking their weapons out and joining in the "Fun". While defending him self from one of the swordsmen he looked over at the also fighting Leader of the Sky Village. "Who are they?" he asked while killing off the swordsmen he was defending against. "They're the Outlaws that we told you were trying to steal our Legendary Sky pendant!" The leaders replied while getting knocked to his knees but before the swordsmen sliced him to pieces, Kakashi quickly cut his throat open with a Shiruiken. "Right"

No matter how hard the fought the swordsmen just kept coming back there was no end to them, it seemed like the end.........

(HAHA I CUT YOU OFF!!!!!- until next chapter XOXO- Chowder)

NEXT TIME!-  
Will Kakashi and the others defeat the swordsmen!?!, Will Naruto and Sakura finally get their wish and return home!?!, Where is Angel running too? Will the random monkey i just made up find it's coconut??!?, FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 2, NEXT WEEK!!

-chowder


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, And the Leader of the Sky Village were fighting hard, it seemed like the end until......

Smoke Bombs quickly fill the area while tigers scare off the enemy, as the enemy runs Team 7 have their kunai's ready just in case.

"Where'd they come from Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked. "I don't know but don't make any sudden movements" Kakashi replied staying calm.

Suddenly all the tigers poof ed away while Team 7 (The leader and villagers are knocked out) Looked around confused.

"Hi everyone!!!" You yelled from the edge of a nearby cliff happily, Then you slid down and ran to them (It wasn't that far away from them)

"Who are you?" Sakura asked studying you with her eyes, Kakashi and Naruto the same. "I'm Angel, Tamagine Angel". They just looked at you questionable.

**Story fades out then back in to Team 7 and Angel walking back to Konoha.**

"I remember now" Kakashi said looking at you "The land of waves, Old memories right guys?" He asked Naruto and Sakura "Yeah! We haven't been there since our very first real mission Kakashi-Sensei! Sakura remarked happily looking up at her Sensei. "Yeah!, you guys saved my village!" You said smiling. "Wait a minute" Naruto said looking puzzled. "If you're from the land of waves, how come we didn't see you in the fight against Goto and his Crew?" "Come to think of it, I don't recall seeing you ether." Kakashi said remembering back. "Me neither" Answered Sakura. Naruto looked at you with that cocky smile of his and said "Maybe you chickened out!, Maybe you decided you're village wasn't worth the effort!, Admit it you coward!" "SHUT UP!!"(Anime Evil Face) you yelled interrupting him. "I WAS ON A MISSION AT THE TIME AND COULDN'T GET BACK IN TIME TO FIGHT YOU BAKA!!!" Naruto screamed back."DON'T YELL AT ME AND WHO ARE you CALLING AN IDIOT YOU IDIOT YOU'RE SPEAKING TO NEXT HOKAGE BELIEVE IT!"You looked at him weirdly and laughed "You? The next Hokage? You burst out laughing "In you're dreams you little runt!" "WHAT'D YOU SAY?!!?" Naruto screamed now in you're face, you get back in his. "YOU MAY HAVE SAVED MY VILLAGE AND ALL BUT IF I WERE THERE I WOULD'OF WOOPED THEM TWICE AS EASY YOU SCRAWNY BRAT!" Naruto once again scream "STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU BIG FOOTED GIANT!" Sakura and Kakashi slapped their heads sighing as the story fades out.

** Story fades out and back in to Tsunade's office"

"You again?" Tsunade asked in question. "I see you found who you were looking for. You looked at her silently while Kakashi stepped in "Yes Lady Tsunade, Angel saved us on our mission, We are in her debt." "I'm not in her anything!!" Naruto said puffing. "I didn't ask for her help she just showed up as a uninvited guest!" "Way to show some gratitude you little brat!" Sakura said while punching Naruto in the head. You just sneered his way and crossed you're arms cockily. "So whats you;re reason for coming here?" Tsunade asked Ignoring Naruto on the ground with a knot on his head. "I Ummmm.. . Was sent here to Ahhh . Repay the debt my village owes to you for saving us." You replied stuttering unnoticeable . "Riiight" Tsunade replied rolling her eyes in laziness. "And how do you think you're gonna do that?" "I don't really know but my village says I can't come back until I do!" "Heres the letter my Leader gave me for you, You handed her a scroll, She looked back at you "Well, welcome to the leaf village but where are you going to live?" Tsunade asked looking over at Kakashi "Ooooh No, Everyone of the new comers stay with me! It's someone else's turn now!" Kakashi said crossing his arms. Tsunade looked over at Sakura "Sorry lady Tsunade but my parents would never allow it!" Sakura replied looking as if she wanted you to stay with her. Finally she looked over at Naruto "No way Grandma! I will never let that brat stay with me never!

Story fades out then back in to You and Naruto walking down the street to his house. "I can't believe I was forced to take you in, Man this stinks." Naruto said while sighing. "I can't believe I have to stay with "you" of all people, Ugh." Just then a blond girl wearing purple ran up to you calling Naruto's name. "Hey Naruto, who's you're new friend?""Shes not my friend" Naruto said coldly. You could see the annoyance in his eyes, you could tell he didn't like this girl very much, so you decided to use this to you're advantage. "My names Angel!, I come from the Land Of Waves!" You said happily. "I'm Ino Yamanaka, Nice to meet you Angel!" The purple girl replied. "Heeeeey, You should come to my party tonight!" She said Gleefully, You didn't really like this girl either but if she was Annoying to Naruto you would keep her around so you replied "Yea we'd love to go to you're party Ino!" Ino smiled then ran while yelling "Great! See you guys tonight!". Naruto Death glared you "Why did you do that!?!?!? "I thought she was you're friend" you said with a smirk. Naruto walked off with the attitude of an "UGH!" following him. You also followed.

Stay tuned


End file.
